Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a tibial bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. The tibial tray typically includes a plate having a stem extending distally therefrom. The stem is implanted in a prepared medullary canal of the patient's tibia. Once implanted in such a manner, the tibial tray provides a surface on the proximal end of the tibia to which the tibial bearing may be affixed.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the knee prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, tibial trials, drill guides, and other surgical instruments.